


A Malfoy By Marriage-Finale

by thegreatficmaster



Series: A Malfoy By Marriage [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Cute Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, Reader-Insert, Ron Weasley Being an Asshole, Sweet Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Hogwarts may not be the best place for a married couple-but you and Draco find a way to make it work.





	A Malfoy By Marriage-Finale

“Hey, Harry? Can I?”

He glanced up, nodding and turning back to his book, Ron keeping his eyes on you, watching you grab cloak and walk out of the common room.

“You know that git’s using it too, right?”

“Yea-but so is y/n”, he muttered, tired of having the same conversation almost every night.

“You could say no”.

“Y/n’s our friend, Ron. Of course he can’t say no”, Hermione hissed, annoyed that this was the topic of discussion once again.

They both heard Ron mutter something under his breath-but decided not to comment further-determined to stay away from a full-blown argument for the third night in a row.

“That’s all wrong”.

Draco looked up to find you peering over his shoulder, eyes scanning the Divination homework he’d been attempting to finish for the past few hours.

“Doesn’t matter. I just need to get it done”.

You rolled your eyes, shoving him and sitting on the edge of his chair, taking his quill and crossing out entire paragraphs, all of which were ridiculously absurd.

“Draco-what the hell does that even mean?” you asked, reading over a particular paragraph where Draco claimed dreaming of cats meant a gruesome death involving bees.

“It’s Divination. Trelawney’d accept any old rubbish”.

“Doesn’t mean you should take the easy way out”, you grumbled, pulling out your copy of _‘The Dream Oracle’_ and flipping through the pages.

He watched you with a soft smile, the yellow glare from the candles illuminating your face as you worked, eyes scanning over the book as you wrote.

“Do you want to…maybe go Hogsmeade tomorrow?” he interrupted, awaiting your answer with bated breath.

“Uh-sure”, you muttered, dipping the quill in the ink and scratching at another paragraph, shaking your head at the nonsense he’d come up with.

Draco found his stomach fluttering, despite the distraction in your voice.

He’d finally be able to spend an entire day with you ever since you’d returned to Hogwarts.

“Move over-I’m about to fall off!”

Draco shuffled, now almost hanging off the bed, as were you.

After spending weeks worrying about Draco’s nightmares-you finally had the sense to find somewhere the both of you could sleep.

Unfortunately, the hospital wing was the only place either of you could think of-sneaking off in the middle of the night under Harry’s cloak, sleeping for a few hours, before you both raced back to your dormitories.

It was difficult, but with being from two different houses-you knew there was no way you’d be able to share the same bed.

And neither of you were brave enough to speak to Professor McGonagall-so you’d resorted to sleeping in the practically empty hospital wing.

“Why don’t we get a room at the Hogs’ Head?”

“Draco! It’s filthy in there. Besides-even if we have the gold, it’s a waste. And I’m pretty sure the beds there are worse than what we’ve got right now”.

“Well-we need to find something better than this. I can’t stand to be here a minute longer!”

The arrogance shone through when he said that, your lips pursing in response.

“Sorry, Mr Prissy. Lemme go ask Professor McGonagall to give us her office. After all-_the _Draco Malfoy requires a nice comfy bed”.

He sighed, finding it mildly amusing that you loved to tease him-but otherwise bored.

“Ha-ha. But…it’s not a terrible idea, is it?”

You smacked his chest lightly as he chuckled, before shushing him-the snores of the student in the bed at the end of the wing echoing, signalling it was time you both needed to get to sleep.

“Got everything?”

“Yup. Let’s go”.

You took Draco’s hand, heading to the doors of the castle, when a familiar voice stopped you.

“Miss Y/l/n? A word, if you will?”

Turning around, you found Professor McGonagall looking at you over the rim of her glasses, eyebrow raised as she waited. 

You looked over at Draco worriedly, before following Professor McGonagall through the castle, into her classroom, and shutting the door behind you as she led you to her desk.

“I believe you lost your cat last year?”

You nodded, suddenly feeling sorrowful over the loss of your cat at the hands of the Carrows.

“Well-I found her behind the Three Broomsticks on my last visit. And I wondered-maybe you’d like to care for her?”

The black cat revealed itself when she jumped up from the chair and onto the desk-purring as she rubbed herself against Professor McGonagall’s hand, before sauntering over to you.

You reached out, smiling when she butted her head against your hand, the fur soft against your fingers.

“Are you sure?” you asked, stroking behind her ear as she flopped down onto her side, content to let you groom her.

“Of course”, she said with a small smile.

“What’s her name?” you asked, leaning down and smiling widely as she let out a soft meow.

“That is for you to decide, Miss y/l/n. She’s yours now”.

“She gave you a cat?”

You nodded, petting her as she sat in your arms, fully asleep, despite the movement and sounds that filled the streets of Hogsmeade.

“Why?”

“Cos there’s a bunch of strays and she’d rather see them go to someone to care of them instead of dead?” you suggested, not really caring for the reasons anyway.

“Are there any pet shops around?” you asked, wondering if there might’ve been one hidden away somewhere.

“Not that I know of. Why?”

“Well-I thought I’d buy Umbra a collar. Maybe some toys”.

Draco suggested asking his mother to send him some-which you agreed too, though you highly doubted she would.

You were just about to enter the Three Broomsticks, when Umbra squirmed in your arms, wriggling until you loosened your grip enough for her to jump down and run in the other direction.

“Oh, come on!”

You chased after her, Draco running behind as she wound through the streets of Hogsmeade, dodging the students you found yourself barging past, throwing apologies over your shoulder every few steps.

“OI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” you yelled, skidding to a halt at the fence as Umbra leapt forward, running further and further away from you.

You glanced around-making sure no-one was watching, before jumping over, about to take off, when Draco grabbed you.

“What are you doing? The Shrieking Shack’s haunted”, he warned, glancing at it with fear and suspicion.

“No, it’s not”, you scoffed, not bothering to explain, instead walking up to the shack, unlocking the door, and walking in.

“Umbra, where are you?” you sighed, walking around the rickety house with Draco, floorboards creaking beneath you as you swatted the cobwebs that covered almost every wall, dust piling up on the furniture that was left.

You heard a clatter from the room behind you, nodding towards the door as Draco reluctantly went in, cautiously peering around the room before his shoulders relaxed.

“She’s in here”.

Walking in, you saw her grooming herself on the dusty bed, completely content to stay where she was, had you not picked her up and left the abandoned shack.

“I thought it was haunted”, Draco muttered.

“No-just Professor Lupin screaming as a werewolf”, you answered, too distracted by the ball of fur in your arms to realize Draco was looking completely flabbergasted. 

“Ron? Have you seen Harry’s cloak?”

He glared at you from the armchair, glad Harry and Hermione’d gone up to sleep already.

“No. And from now on-stop asking for it”, he warned, standing to intimidate you more-not that it worked.

“Ron-I don’t have time for this right now. Have you seen the cloak or not?”

You searched the common room as he stared on-the anger growing in him with each second.

“Seriously, Ron-where is it?”

“YOU’RE NOT TAKING IT!”

You fell silent, shocked at the anger in his voice.

“Harry said I could, Ron. So…just tell me where it is”, you whispered calmly, not wanting to wake up the entire castle.

“And I’m telling you-you’re not getting it”, he gritted out.

You both stood there, glaring at each other for a minute, before you finally turned around and walked out of the common room-already knowing there was no way you’d be able to talk Ron around-and knowing that it’d be so much more difficult for you to meet with Draco every night from now on. 

“How do we get in without the cloak?”

You peered at the statue down the corridor, making sure no-one was around, before running to it, Draco right beside you.

“I don’t know. We’ll just have to hide until it’s late enough that she’s probably asleep. Then we go in”.

It took almost two hours of sitting behind the statue, hoping no-one would turn the corner and see you-before you decided it was safe enough to go in.

Unlocking the door, you peered in to find the wing in darkness-Madam Pomfrey’s door shut.

“I think she’s asleep. Let’s go”.

“Bloody Weasley. The cloak isn’t even his”, Draco grumbled as you tiptoed into the hospital wing, angry that you’d both lost hours of sleep because of his interfering.

“Oh-leave it, Draco. Besides, I understand why he’s angry”, you replied, silencing Draco as he remembered all he’d done, now feeling guilty, not that he’d admit it.

Standing at the foot of an empty bed, you toed your shoes off and got in as quietly as you could, not having to wait long before you drifted to sleep.

“Y/n! Wake up”.

You tried to swat his hand away, but he persisted, the urgency in his voice finally reaching you.

As soon as you peered at him, the worry on his face as he stared towards the end of the hospital wing was evident.

_“Who’s there?”_

Your eyes widened at the sound of Madam Pomfrey’s voice-the moonlight barely illuminating her face as she held her wand out.

“Run!”

You jumped out of bed, all sleep gone as you grabbed your shoes and sprinted to the door, her yells ringing as you ran out of the doors and away from the wing, running for a few minutes to make sure you’d lost her.

By the time you’d stopped, you were gasping for air-the stitch in your side aching.

“I don’t think we’ll be able to go back there”, you panted, sitting against the cold stone wall, wondering how you were stupid enough to get caught.

“We’ll think of something. Don’t worry”, Draco assured, sitting beside you as he pulled you into his side, trying to comfort you as best he could.

“What about the Room of Requirement? Couldn’t it become a bedroom?”

Hermione shook her head, looking up from her homework for a second.

“After what happened last year-I’d be surprised if it still existed”.

You sighed, looking through _‘Hogwarts: A History’_, trying to see if there was anything in there about a spare set of rooms that people had forgotten about.

“I really think he should go to Madam Pomfrey-see if she can do something about the nightmares?” Hermione suggested, glad you’d confided in her about what you and Draco were having to do every night, hoping to find some way to help you both.

You shook your head, already knowing Draco would be unwilling to tell anyone about what he was experiencing.

Besides-it wasn’t like you wanted to stop sharing a bed with Draco.

But that didn’t mean you weren’t worried, desperate to find somewhere the both of you could sleep-while Draco barely slept each night, unable to get the horrible images of the last two years out of his head.

“How is this castle so big-but there’s nowhere for the two of us to go?” you whined, setting the book down and slumping in the chair.

Hermione shrugged, before her head shot up, a glint in her eyes as she began rambling.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think about it before, y/n. I mean-it’s been empty for years, and no-one would dare go near it. Of course-it is a little dirty, but nothing you wouldn’t be able to fix up, I’m sure. It’s quiet. And I can almost assure you no-one would have any way of knowing you were there”.

“Hermione-calm down”, you interrupted, patting her hand gently and smiling softly at her.

“Sorry-but…it’s perfect. And you can get there from the castle grounds too”.

“Well…you wanna tell me where this perfect place is?”

“Hey-sorry I’m so late”.

Your bag landed with a thud beside him as you sat on the forest floor, Draco staring out at the Black Lake, the circles around his eyes getting heavier as the weeks passed without you to calm his nightmares.

A sleek black ball of fur brushed past you and straight onto Draco’s lap. You wondered how and when they’d gotten so attached-but you didn’t mind at all.

It was especially sweet to see Draco scratching under her chin whenever he thought you weren’t paying attention, as he was doing right in that moment.

You watched them for a while, before remembering why you’d rushed out here to meet him.

“So…I think I know where we can stay from now on, Draco”.

You glanced around, making sure no-one else was watching, before grabbing the stick and poking the knot in the tree, the tree freezing long enough for you to rush into the small gap in the roots.

You fell into the tunnel, pacing through it, hands running along the walls for support, before you finally reached the shack.

Heading into the hallway, you heard the clattering of pans from the kitchen-indicating where Draco was.

You entered to find him stood at the counter, pulling his tie off as he glanced at you, Umbra circling your legs and brushing against you.

“You ok?” you asked, leaning down to pick Umbra up, carrying her to the table as you sat with her in your lap, stroking her fur absentmindedly.

“Fine-but I think she wants to go out”, he informed, knowing Umbra got too restless when she was stuck in the shack for too long.

“I’ll let her out in a bit”.

You sat at the table, just staring at Draco, a shy smile forming on his face.

“What?”

You shrugged, smirking when his face turned a bright shade of red, before answering.

“Just surprised we made this whole…thing, work. I mean-we’re married. We basically have our own house. And we have a cat as well”.

He scoffed, shaking his head in amusement and sitting beside you.

“And your friends hate me. Guess we’re the perfect married couple”.

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head at him.

“Hermione and Harry are fine with you. And Ron…well, he apologized. So-there’s that”, you pointed out.

He wasn’t exactly comforted, but he didn’t mind, more nervous about what he was about to ask.

“How about we go to Madam Puddifoot’s?” Draco asked after a minute, gulping anxiously as he waited for an answer.

“Madam Puddifoot’s? What…like a date?”

“Well-we live like a married couple. We are a married couple. So…why not go on a date?”

You nodded, leaning over as he turned his head, Draco shocked to find you so close to him.

“You know what else married couples do?”

He shrugged, waiting for you to continue, when you suddenly leaned forward, lips meeting his in a soft kiss that only lasted a second, but felt like a lifetime.

“They kiss”, you whispered, winking at him, before leaning in for another kiss, pleasantly surprised to find Draco kissing back this time.

You pulled away after a few seconds, face heated, strangely thankful for the Ministry arranging you to be married to the arrogant prat you somehow fell in love with.


End file.
